In Defense of Honour
by eliana-moran
Summary: Ginny Weasley wants to kill her exboyfriend for starting rumours about her and it's all her brother and friends can do to stop her, that is, until a certain Slytherin steps in on her behalf.
1. Defense

"FINE!" Ginevra Weasley's voice rang through the entrance hall before she appeared, "I DON'T NEED A WAND TO KILL SOMEONE!" She ran down the stairs, hair streaming out behind her.

There were only a handful of students in the area at the time, but they all immidiately ceased their own conversations to watch the tableux quickly unfolding.

Ginny was furious. A mountain troll would have taken one look at her face and gotten out of the way. Her brother Ron was running after her, well, stumbling was more like it. He appeared to have been recently hit in the stomach.

"Ginny! WAIT!" Hermione yelled from behind Ron, trying to point her wand as she ran. She seemed to be toying with the idea of hexing younger the girl.

By the time Harry reached the top of the stairs, Ginny was halfway down. Doing some quick thinking, Harry managed to beat her down by way of the banister. As he hopped down, he grabbed her around the waist and winced as she immidiately elbowed him in the ribs. He managed to hold on, but it was difficult with all the thrashing she was doing.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" she yelled as she tried to kick Harry in the shins, it was just to make him let her go. "LET ME GO!"

"Well, what have we here?" Draco Malfoy sauntered over to where Ron was now trying to help Harry calm his sister down. "And _who_ is it we plan on killing?"

"DEAN THOMAS!" came the answer, with an added "LET...ME...GO!"

"What happen? Finally give in and then wake up alone?" Malfoy taunted, highly amused by the crazed red-head.

Ginny froze, completely stopped struggling. Ron and Harry both turned their attention to Malfoy as well, previously too occupied to pay any attention to their rival. She took advantage of their distraction and broke free.

Momentarily diverted from her main target, she raised her hand to slap Malfoy, but he caught it deftly. She went to punch him with the other hand and he managed to catch it around the wrist as well.

"For your information," Ginny stared him in the eye, now deadly calm, her words like ice, "I ditched _him_. He used that _pathetic_ line 'if you _love_ me,'" bitterness filled her voice. "So I told him 'Well, guess I don't' and _walked,_ went home. Mum's sick and they needed my help for the evening. I get back this morning and he's told half the school that I _threw_ myself at him. More than that, that for someone of my _experience_ I'm _certainly_ not worth the _time! NOW LET ME GO!" _ She tried to twist out of his grasp but he held tight.

He just watched her a moment with an odd expression on his face, completely ignoring her brother's order to release her even though he had been struggling to contain her.

Finally Malfoy sighed. Looking over at Harry, he said, "Think you can hold on to her this time?"

Ginny stopped struggling in surprise, again. Harry nodded and placed his hands on her upper arms, ready to tighten his grip if he needed to.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and released her wrists. All four of the others followed silently as he made his way toward the Great Hall.

It was a Saturday morning. Not many people were at breakfast. Dean Thomas, though, however unfortunate for him, was.

Malfoy approached him. Harry kept Ginny in check by the door, Ron and Hermione standing by in case she made another break for it.

"So," Malfoy addressed Thomas, gaining the attention of all the other early risers, doubling the size of the audience as those from the entrance hall filed in, "I heard what you did to the Weaslette."

"Yeah?" Thomas turned around and looked up at the Slytherin. "It's not that big of a deal," he said smugly, obviously proud of himself. Ginny began struggling against Harry again, but she settled down when he continued so she could hear. "And not worth it either, though if you're interested I'm sure she's looking for someone knew now."

A barely controlled scream issued out of Ginny's throat and Ron had to help Harry keep her back.

"No," Malfoy ignored the commotion in the doorway, "I think you misunderstood me. I said I heard what you did _to_ the Weaslette, not _with_. And they say _my_ father's a bastard, _he _at least taught me how to treat a lady." His words were perfectly smooth and conversational, but as soon as he had finished speaking, before Thomas could blink, he had grabbed the other boy by the front of his robes and pulled him around to his feet. Thomas hadn't even gotten his feet under him correctly when he found himself on the ground. He didn't even noticed the pain in his jaw until he noticed Malfoy shaking out his hand.

Everyone in the hall just stared.

Thomas gingerly touched his face and stretched out his jaw. "A lady? You call _that_ a lady? She's a cheap tramp that leads you on and then throws you on your ass when you decide to go for it."

Malfoy honestly looked like was about to lung when a serious of yells were heard from the entrance and he looked up to see that Ginny had broken free and was charging. Acting mostly on reflex, Malfoy grabbed her on the waist as she went to run past him and had to spin her around to keep his grip do to her speed.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled.

"Um, let me think...No," he answered coolly.

She struggled wildly in his grasp. "LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL HIM!"

"Tell me he's worth it."

She stopped fighting. "What?"

"Tell me he's worth expulsion, having your wand broken, and being forbidden to do magic for the rest of your life," he answered calmly, still holding her tightly.

She relaxed in his arms quite a bit, but was still glaring at Thomas.

"So, if I let you go now, you'll calm down and forget the prick?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "On one condition, hit him again?"

He just smirked and released her. Grabbing Thomas by the robes once again, he dragged the boy to his feet and drew back a punch.

"MR. MALFOY!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hall.

Malfoy groaned but threw the punch anyway before turning to face the inevitable.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded. "Fifty points from Slytherin and a week of detention!" she said before he could answer.

"But Professor!" Ginny spoke up, "He..."

"Forget, Weasley," Malfoy interrupted her harshly and turned to leave.

"NO!" she yelled. Both Malfoy and McGonagall looked at her in surprise. "Professor," she turned to McGonagall more calmly, "He was just defending...my honor. Dean has been spreading rumors about my...our...relationship. Malfoy only punched him because I asked him to," she smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "It was either that or I'd kill him."

McGonagall's lips all but disappeared as she surveyed the students before her. "Is this true?" she turned to Malfoy.

He sighed and shrugged.

McGonagall turned to look at Harry, Ron and Hermione who nodded in affirmation. She sighed and persed her lips again. "Well! Fifty points returned to Slytherin and only _one_ night of detention."

"But!" Ginny tried to interject, but she was ignored.

"Mr. Thomas, come with me and we'll stop that bleeding before discussing _your_ punishment." McGonagall practically drug Dean out with her.

"You didn't have to do that," Malfoy practically growled at Ginny, beginning to shake his hand again.

"I know. I just...wanted to thank you," she had calmed down considerably and was a bit uncomfortable and embarassed, as evidenced by her rapidly growing blush.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it!" Malfoy bit out before storming away.

"Imagine that! A Malfoy doing something _nice_!" Ron mused, looking after the Slytherin.


	2. Decency

"Um, Professor?" Ginny asked tentively, looking into the woman's office.

"Yes?" McGonagall answered.

"Well," Ginny began, stepping inside and looking around nervously, "you see, I've been having a hard time with my potions work, and, well...Hermione's really busy helping Ron and Harry pass and I don't know anyone else...and...I know you occasionally make students tutor others for detention on lesser offences...and...well..."

McGonagall surveyed the girl before her. "Yes, I believe that would be fine. His detention is at eight. You can use my classroom."

Ginny smiled and thanked her professor before leaving.

That night, when Malfoy entered McGonagall's office, she addressed him without looking up.

"I have a student who is struggling with potions. You will help with the assignment, advising only, the object is understanding not necessarily completion. You may leave when you're finished, or ten o'clock, whichever comes first. You will be using my classroom. I will be in here if you need anything."

Malfoy shrugged his bag higher onto his shoulder before exiting through a side door in the office that led into the next room. He shook his head in disbelief when he recognized the student sitting at one of the desks.

"I happen to know you make better marks in Potions than Granger," he said with a hint of amusement as he approached her.

She looked up and smiled. "Oh! You mean those circles on the top of my parchments aren't zeroes?" she asked with exaggerated confusion.

"What are you doing here?" He put his bag down and sat opposite her.

"Well, I felt bad for getting you detention so I thought I would make it as painless as possible. I should be done with this pretty quickly."

He bit back the remark that came instantly to mind. "You already drastically reduced my sentance and got my points returned. Isn't this going a bit far?"

She looked up at him quizzically. She knew very well she had left herself open to a nasty insult and he knew that was what she was thinking, but neither of them said anything about it. Instead, she answered him with, "Yes, but it's my fault you're here at _all._" She turned back to her homework and he nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later she looked up again. "Why did you defend me at all?"

He studied her for a moment. "It meant I got to hit a Gryffindor." She looked at him incredulously. "What?" he asked defensively. When her gaze just continued, he sighed. "Fine! I would have done the same for anyone in your position. What he did was inexcusable." He looked distinctly uncomfortable admitting to such noble ideas.

She sat back in her chair. "You insult my character all the time."

He rolled his eyes. "I ask questions that imply I have certain beliefs regarding your purity, yes, but lieing about personal knowledge is something else entirely. To imply belief and to claim as fact are distinctly different offences. _My _comments would never lead anyone who knew us both to question you. _His_, however, could have drastic effects on your reputation." He actually sounded angry as he finished his explanation.

"I...that makes sense. Sorry if I offended you." She sounded confused.

"Forget it."

She raised her eyebrows and returned to her books.

After a minute she started smiling to herself.

"What?" he demanded curiously, and a bit paranoid.

She looked up innocently, "What what?"

"Why are you smiling?"

She laughed. "I was just thinking. You would have defended _anyone_ in my position?"

He looked at her warily. "Any female fighting to defend her own honour as strongly as you were from any male."

She looked a little taken aback by his answer. "Fighting as hard as I was?"

"Anyone not willing to fight for their own reputation deserve to have it ruined," he answered.

"Oh. Well," she considered that a second before shaking her head and continueing, "Hermione would certainly fight, would you defend her?"

Malfoy snorted. He had known there was a trap in there somewhere. "Yes, I suppose she would fight wouldn't she? Well, since I don't see your brother touching a girl in private, much less bragging about it in public, I seriously doubt he would ever _lie_ about it. And since everyone in this school knows more about how they feel towards each other than they do, no one else would ever be believed, so I don't really see that coming up. However," he got a dreamy look on his face, "if your brother ever _does_ go mad, I would _gladly_ punch him, even if it _is_ for Granger."

Ginny laughed and shook her head, once again turning back to her work.

"GAH!" erupted from Malfoy a minute or so later.

"What?" Ginny looked at him in annoyance.

"I'm bored! Isn't there something I can do to help?" He really did look rather pathetic.

She rolled her eyes and reached into her bag. "Here, read this," she handed him a small paper back.

"What is it?" he looked at it suspiciously.

"It's a book."

"Really?" he asked in mock surprise.

She chuckled. "It's a fictional story, now read it or don't, but I'm almost done anyway."

He began reading and she returned, once more, to her writing.

Ten minutes later she dropped her quill, sat back, and said with satisfaction, "DONE!"

He ignored her.

She cocked her head. "I'm done, Malfoy, we can go, and it's only eight thirty."

He didn't respond.

"Merlin! I think McGonagall is propositioning you from the door to her office! I can't be sure though, she might mean me! Oh! Wait! She means both of us!"

"Huh?" he finally showed signs of life, "sure..." Ginny started giggling. "Wait! What!" He dropped the book and looked up sharply.

"Oh, nothing, opportunity missed," Ginny said innocently. "I take it you like the book?"

"Um, it's all right." He tried to sound indifferent, but she knew better.

"Then keep it 'til you're done." She began repacking her bag.

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"Borrow it?" she looked up at him, amused. He looked at her suspiciously again. She rolled her eyes. "Keep the book, finish reading it, and then return it."

"...Thanks." He watched her pack for a moment before reaching for her finished parchment.

She looked up at him.

"What? I supposedly helped you with this, I should at least proof it or something."

She shrugged and sat down, waiting for him to finish.

"Wow, I didn't put half of this in last year. No wonder you're his favourite," he commented as he read.

She jumped to her feet in disbelief. "Wait, what did you just say?"

He looked up at her. "What? That your favourite?" She nodded. He looked emabarrased. "Well, I don't think I'm supposed to know, but I overheard Snape talking to Dumbledore about how ridiculously talented at Potions you are and a waste it was that you were placed in Gryffindor."

She just continued to stare.

He handed back the parchment. "You're good."

"Um, thanks." She carefully put the parchment away. "Well, that's it. You're free to go," she said as she straightened back up. "Oh, and thanks again for throwing the second punch."

He smirked and shrugged. "My pleasure."

When they reached the door, she stopped him before he could leave. "Malfoy? Can I ask you a question?"

He turned to face her, not really looking forward to what he knew she would ask.

"Why have you been so...nevermind." She had been watching his eyes and decided it would be a mistake to finish. "Thanks again." She turned to leave before he could react.

He smirked to himself and shook his head as he walked away. She wasn't stupid, that was for sure.


	3. Deceit

"She still has her wand!" Hermione's warning rang through the halls.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry called out a few seconds later.

"WHO THE HELL NEEDS A WAND?" Ginny was once again on the warpath.

It had been two weeks since the last time her voice held that murderous note and enough had happened during that time to supercede the talk about Ginny's fury and Mafloy's actions. The school had gone on to other things. Well, most of it had.

However, even if the talk had died down, the memory of what had happened was still fresh, and when her angry voice filled the entrance hall, everyone was ready for a good show. Not to mention curious about what had happened now. Ginny's temper may be famous, but it was also hard to raise, say anything that could do so had to be _good_.

A few things were different than the last time a scene like this unfolded. For one, Dean Thomas was in detention, so she couldn't be after him. Second, the hall was a great deal more occupied than last time. Everyone who wanted to go to Hogsmeade that was waiting to leave.

Ginny came charging into the hall on the same level, no stairs this time. The others were following her just like before, but if anything, they seemed _more_ desperate to stop her. There was less yelling as well. She wasn't threatening death; she was just going to bring it.

She slowed down ever so slightly as she entered the room in order to look around. Ron almost caught up with her, but she elbowed him in the ribs before he could get his arms around and kept going.

Malfoy had been talking to a few of his housemates, none of whom stopped their conversation when everyone else around them had. They weren't really interested in what the littlest weasel was up to. When they stopped looking at him and started looking over his shoulder, however, he grew quiet and turned around just in time to catch her hand before she could slap him.

The look on his face was smug, as if to say that she knew he could catch her, so why try? She brought up her other hand to punch him and he caught that one as well, just like before. Again, his actions were accompanied by an expression that clearly indicated a bored disbelief that she would attempt such futile actions. Mingled pleading and fear, however, soon replaced arrogance when he saw her smirk.

She deftly brought her knee, hard, and well aimed. He released her hands instantly and doubled over, lying on the ground. Gasps and deep intakes of breath were heard around the hall.

She didn't say anything; she just turned to walk away. He reached out and grabbed her ankle, pulling hard so she fell down as well.

Voice strained with pain, he looked at her and said, "What...the...hell..."

Her eyes widened with fury and she kicked his arm with her free foot. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" she screamed, kicking him again on the _think_. He winced.

"Why...don't you...tell me...so...I'll know!" He was glaring at her, almost as angry as she was, and the continues kicking wasn't helping any.

"I GO AND _LIE_ ABOUT NEEDING YOUR HELP WITH POTIONS TO MAKE YOUR DETENTION SHORT AND PAINLESS OUT OF _GRATITUDE_!"

He rolled so that he was on his knees and struggled to catch her other leg.

"I FOUND OUT THIS MORNING THAT, SINCE I DIDN'T REALLY NEED YOUR HELP, WE FOUND _OTHER_ THINGS TO OCCUPY OUR TIME!" She started hitting and slapping at his head since she couldn't move either foot.

He was in the process of pinning her legs with one of his own when she said _other_ and he froze, looking up at her. When she slapped in the face he continued what he was doing.

"_APPARENTLY_ IT WAS A DISPLAY OF GRATITUDE ON MY PART AND _CHARITY_ ON YOURS!"

Having finally pinned her legs, she let go of them with his hands and once again grabbed for her wrists. At this point, he was practically laying on top of her.

"NOW, WHENEVER SOMEONE INSULTS MY _ABILITIES_ IN BED YOU CAN _QUALITATIVELY_ **_DENY IT!_**"

He had worked her wrists up over her head and moved so that he was kneeling over her stomach and was looking directly down into her face.

She had finally stopped struggling and was just looking back up at him. All the cold fury was there, but it wasn't alone. He also saw a great deal of pain in those beautiful, deep eyes of hers. He saw a great deal of pain, and tears as they began to overflow and slid down her temples into her hair. He just sat there, staring into those expressive, endless eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Everyone in the hall was completely silent. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had watched, and continued to do so, in shock. The Slytherin he had been talking to had initially stood ready to stop them from interfering, but they too had become caught up in the show.

Ginny lay there, pinned beneath Malfoy, trying not to cry. She had been a fool to think he was human. She had been a fool to think there was anything more to him than cruel arrogance. She had never told anyone about the detention. She had never told anyone he had been _civil_, even _nice!_ and now she was glad, because that wasn't him, not at all. But as she lay there, meeting his gaze, the hope for his humanity mingled with the pain of his lie and became confusion.

He couldn't take any more. He couldn't take any more of her pain, of her scrutiny. He hung his head. Half of the hall reacted in surprise. No one knew what to expect, but a Malfoy hanging his head?

Slowly, and carefully, Malfoy stood and took a step back. He held his hands away from his body and let them drop, ran a hand through his hair, and turned around. She just lay there, watching him. When he was facing her again, he said, "Then I deserve it."

She sat up and looked at him incredulously.

He didn't say anything else, he just walked away. Every eye in the room followed him out. When he was in the cooridor, the surprised yells of a few students could be heard right before he bellowed "PARKINSON!".

Every eye shifted from where he had disappeared to where Pansy Parkinson stood in the knot of Slytherin by the door. She looked like she was torn between running out onto the grounds and going to Malfoy. Eventually she exited in the same direction he had. Her gasp could be heard through the hall when she reached him.

By that time, word had circulated around the Malfoy had punched the wall and split all of his knuckles.

Ron helped Ginny to her feet. She was still staring after the Slytherin.

Filch arrived a moment later and looked around at the subdued student body, eyeing them all suspiciously. "What happened?" he growled.

"Nothing," chorused the reply from about twenty different students.


	4. Doubt

"Care to tell me _when_ I said I had detention with Weasley, much _less_ what we did?" Malfoy's words were pure ice and his eyes were sparking dangerously. He had grabbed Parkinson by the upper arm and practically drug her back to an abandoned classroom halfway across the castle. His knuckles were still bleeding, but he was ignoring them.

Parkinson was trying her hardest not to cower away from him but was failing miserably. No matter how much she squirmed or whimpered, though, she could not break eye contact with him. As afraid as she was to maintain it, she was more so to break it. "I…I don't remember."

He just sneered at her.

"I…I saw you leave the classroom with her. People were talking about why you had defended her. They were saying that…that you actually cared what people said about her. I…I had to shut them up. It was for your protection!" She was whining and it was grating on his nerves. "If…if word got back to Lucius…you could have been in danger! So…so…I told them you…"

He snapped his eyes away from her and growled "Get out!"

"But…but Draco…" she whined, stepping closer to him

"Get OUT! LEAVE MY SIGHT!" He took a menacing step closer to her and she fled.

As soon as the door was shut behind her he fell against the wall behind him and sank to the ground. He went to run his hands through his hair but when the strands pulled through his wounds he winced and grimaced when he realized what he had done. Great, now he had blood in his hair.

He held his hand out before him, propping his arms just above the elbow on his bent knees. After looking at it for a second he sighed and let it hang limp, slamming his head back against the wall.

She was right, after all. If Lucius suspected his son of _caring_ about a Gryffindor, much less a Weasley, at _all, _his life could very well be in danger. It would earn him a crucio at _least_. He clenched his jaw so tightly it hurt. FUCK!

How was he supposed to apologize when he was supposed to gloat? The way she had looked at him though! First the day he had defended her, and then as she lay beneath him! That first day when he saw her fury…sure, he'd seen her angry before, but not like that. And when she had explained what had happened…she hadn't been angry with him for his comments, nope, she had still been angry with Thomas, and she had told him the truth, _daring_ him to be decent about it. She had met his gaze and _dared_ him to react like a gentleman, _dared_ him. That meant she knew he was capable.

And then the detention... She really didn't have to do that, but she had. Even after he had refused to show her the least bit of gratitude for standing up for him. He had even been cruel about it like always. But there she was, saving him from who knows what tedious evening. And her book…he still had her book.

More than that, though, she knew not to ask any questions. She knew better than to ask for an explanation. She just let him be. No one had ever just…let…him…be.

Her eyes as she lay there…so hurt…so betrayed… She had placed trust in him. No one trusted him. She hadn't had any expectations, that was obvious, but she had simply trusted him to leave that one evening alone. She had trusted in what she had seen that night and believed he had been honest and _real_. He _had_ been honest and real. That was ruined now. She would never trust him again because he could never apologize.

But what had that been in her eyes just before he had broken the gaze? There had been something…hope? No, Parkinson had killed that. But the anger and pain had softened. She had been looking for something. Had she found it? What could have been there to find? Surely not the truth…surely he had _not_ let her see the truth…if she had seen the answer to her unasked question…

He stood with a frustrated roar and punched the wall again, nearly doubling over as the pain rain through his arm. Great, he had broken quite a few bones with that one, genius.

"Hey, Gin?" Ron touched her arm to get her attention.

"Huh?" she answered absentmindedly, still staring after Malfoy.

"Gin! You okay?" Ron was still trying to get her full attention. Harry and Hermione exchanged a worried glance.

"Wha…" she finally shook herself out of her reverie, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She tried to smile at them in reassurance but none of them bought it.

"Gin…what's goin' on?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He means, what's going on? What happened? One minute Malfoy looks like he's about to kill you and the next he just…doesn't. And what _did_ happen at that detention?" her brother queried.

"I don't know. I don't know why he just left." She shrugged. "And nothing happened at the detention. I did the Potions work I had to do and he read. It only took half an hour and we left. That's it." She looked back in the direction he had gone. "That's it."

Hermione gave her a suspicious look, but the boys looked at each other and shrugged. "Maybe he's finally lost it," Ron suggested.

"Maybe," Ginny said with a sigh and a shrug, "Shall we head for Hogsmeade?"

As they walked toward the town, Ginny was thinking about the questions she had been asked. What _was_ going on? She could have sworn that she had seen _something_ in his eyes as he knelt over her. _Something_…but what? Remorse? Pain? Longing? She sighed and caught up with the others. All she knew was that he was not who he appeared.

He had defended her. He had been civil to her. He had _not_ betrayed her. He was angry that she had been hurt, angri_er_ that it had been in his name. No, he was not who he appeared.


	5. Depth

A/N: i'm really glad you have all liked the story so much so far. this chapter will explain draco's behaviour a little more and explain how i've reconciled it with his character for those of you who were worried about that aspect.

i just thought i'd warn you that this chapter doesn't have any dialogue in it, it mostly just explores draco's perspective.

* * *

Things were back to normal. As normal as they had ever been, mostly. Malfoy went back to insulting Ginny whenever he got the chance and sneering at her when he didn't. Parkinson tiptoed around him for a few days until she was sure he was "himself" again before hanging on his every word, and occasionally his arm, like always. Harry and Ron soon forgot anything weird had happened.

Ginny never gave any signs of preoccupation and refused to take up Malfoy watching as a new hobby. Hermione would have known if she had. The older girl was convinced there was more to what had happened then anyone knew, but she couldn't find anything solid enough to justify questioning.

Ginny, for her part, _was_ preoccupied, but only slightly. She knew he was hiding something, but she couldn't figure out what. She knew he wasn't the clone of his father, but she didn't know how deep the differences went. He obviously wanted people to see him a particular way and she _figured_ she knew why. She imagined it could be pretty dangerous for him to openly disagree with his father. If only there was a way she could help him…well, he knew she was there and he knew, or she hoped he did, that she would accept him for who he _really_ was, and that was all she could offer. Any move on her part, she was sure, would only result in permanently closing any opening she had made for him.

If anything was noticeably different, Malfoy was even crueler than before. The venom that was always present in his voice was even icier, the sarcastic wit was even sharper, and the insults were even more personal. It was a dangerous game he was playing, and there were no rules except survival.

People needed to _know_ that he held the same convictions his father did. People needed to know he showed no mercy and did whatever he pleased. People needed to think that he was a spoiled, arrogant, immature prat.

People could _not_ see that he believed his father a fool. People could _not_ know that he believed the weak should be protected and defended by the strong. People, and this could not be emphasized enough, could **_not_**think of him as a mature young man.

He must, at all times, be considered a foolish and shallow child. People must natural and subconsciously refer to him a "boy." No one could know how deep he was. No one could know he was a philosopher at heart. No one could know that every move he made was considered carefully…well, _almost_ every move. Defending Weasley really _had_ been a mistake.

The reason he must remain nothing more than a boy in the eyes of the world was simple. It meant his life. If the "good guys" ever realized how intelligent, capable, and _reasonable_ he was, and believed that his behaviour was born out of that, they would think him worse than his father and would be put away immediately. If they even suspected that it was an act they would probably end up exposing him before they could secure him. If the "bad guys" ever realized he was a "man" they would require him to take on the responsibility and role of a full death eater or they would see through him and kill him.

The reason he had not gone to Dumbledore and sought protection was two-fold. He could not leave his mother, it was that basic. He could not leave her to Lucius, especially not in a way that would undoubtedly incur the man's wrath, something that _would_ be expressed regardless of whether or not the culprit was on the receiving end. Secondly, and not much less, was that he had never been convinced of Dumbledore's competency. He was a brilliant wizard, certainly, and his heart was in the right place, protecting the weak, but what exactly that protection entailed was the question.

Malfoy believed in the best interest of humanity first and individuals after. He had seen on too many occasions the reverse in Dumbledore. He was convinced that he would be able to achieve much more if he stayed where he was and bid his time.

The problem was fatigue. He was tired. He was incredibly tired of living this way. Everything was backwards. It seemed the more he admired and respected a person the more he was required to torment them. The exception, of course, being Harry Potter and entourage, them he had no difficulty torturing. Potter seemed convinced he was the only one in the world who had a difficult childhood and labored under the great weight of responsibility. Weasley had everything; a loving family, a warm home, friends, and he seemed ashamed of it all. Granger was just as arrogant as he was, nothing more than a stuck up little know it all.

Weasley the youngest, however, was different. She was like him. She watched the world around her and learned from it. She didn't classify people or categorize them and hand out labels. She was real and honest and _saw_ the world.

He had been dealing with the weight of his mask just fine until he had held her and looked down into her unshielded eyes. How he had longed at that moment to have that freedom. How he longed for it still. His method of coping had worked flawlessly until he had seen the pain and confusion and tears and her eyes. How he wanted to explain. How he wanted her to understand. How he longed for that freedom.

A rock and a hard place, between them lay his heart. On the other hand, tormenting fellow students was an excellent way to release a little tension. If only it wasn't the source…

He sat there, in his room, reading, for the fifth time, the book he had borrowed from her. He had had it for over a month. He really should return it. If the marks in the back next to her name indicated how many times she had read it, it must be one of her favourites. _Pride and Prejudice_, he sighed as read.


	6. Details

The Christmas holidays had finally arrived. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had decided to stay at school. The twins were going to Egypt to spend a few weeks with Bill. Percy was still refusing to speak to the family and Charlie was still in Romania. Ginny didn't feel like being the only child at home so she decided to stay at the school as well. Malfoy always stayed at the school over holidays.

Hermione approached Ginny where she was curled up on a couch in the common room reading _Sense and Sensibility_. "Hey, can I borrow _Pride and Prejudice_ now? I think I finally have so time to read it." Ginny had been trying to convince her she would enjoy it for quite some time.

"Um…" Ginny laid her book down and sat up a little more to make room for Hermione to join her on the couch, "I sorta leant it to someone else." She looked at the other girl apologetically.

"Oh, when do you think you'll get it back?" Hermione was a little disappointed. She didn't have much time to read for pleasure while classes were in session and was looking forward to reading something other than a textbook.

Ginny grimaced. "I really have no idea."

"Well, how long have they had it?"

"Two months."

Hermione stared at Ginny. This was the girl that would give you two weeks with one of her books before asking you every other day how far along you were as her way of reminding you it wasn't yours. "Your favourite book…for two months…who'd you lend it to?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "Malfoy."

Hermione looked at her incredulously for a moment. "That's what he read while you did your homework, wasn't it?"

Ginny nodded.

"And you leant it to him until he finished it?"

Ginny nodded again.

"He's a fast reader, you know that. He's had time to read that book ten times by now."

Ginny just nodded sheepishly.

"Do you _ever_ expect to get it back?"

"I really don't know." Ginny looked down at her hands. She really didn't want to talk about Draco. She got an idea and looked up. "You can borrow _Sense and Sensibility._ I have plenty else I can read and it's almost as good as the other."

Hermione was still studying her. "You don't care if he keeps it, do you?"

"You won't believe me if I say anything other than 'no' will you?"

"Probably not. Why, though? That was more than just a book to you. That was…"

"I know what is. It's just that, maybe it'll mean more to him." It didn't seem like there was a way out of this conversation.

Hermione got a little more comfortable and sat there, patiently waiting for Ginny to explain.

"It's just…he isn't who he appears to be. He's a lot deeper, for one, and he's hiding so much. I just…I trust him. I'm not sure why, I just do. He's all alone and maybe, I don't know, maybe knowing I let him have that book will make him feel a little less so." She looked at Hermione with pleading eyes, begging her not to overreact.

"Ginny, you _do_ realize who we're talking about, right?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"And you remember everything he has ever done to us? Said about us?"

"Yes!" Ginny didn't like being treated like she was an idiot.

"Then why? I mean, after what he did to you…"

Ginny sat up straight in an instant. "You know he didn't say those things! You were there! He wouldn't have reacted that way if he had!"

Hermione threw up her hands to calm the other girl down. "Whoa! You really do… All right, why don't you start at the top and explain everything you can." She settled down again and got ready to listen.

Ginny settled back and started hugging a pillow. She really didn't know how she felt about explaining everything, but she didn't really have a choice. "The way he looked down at me before he punched Dean, he looked so…conflicted, like he was trying to convince himself _not_ to defend me. Then he got so frustrated, his eyes clouded over, and I was sure he was going to say something really cruel, but instead he went and punched Dean!" She paused for a moment.

Hermione watched her thoughtfully and waited for her to continue.

"Then when he held me back again I was so mad…he told me to tell him it was worth it…he told me to tell him it was worth losing my wand over. I just stopped and looked up at him. His eyes, Mi, he looked like he really cared. You should have seen his face when I asked him to hit Dean again." She smiled mischievously at the memory.

Hermione couldn't help but smile as well. She had been glad to see Dean get what he deserved.

"Anyway, I just couldn't let him take detention for defending me. When he saw that I was the student he was supposed to tutor he…well, he actually seemed amused, and _grateful._ Then I went and left myself open for a pretty horrible insult and he passed up the opportunity completely. He was civil the whole time and even gave me a few compliments." She paused again and resituated.

"I guess that's why I got so upset when I heard what was being said. I mean, had he insulted me and acted as cruel as always I would have expected it, you know?" Hermione nodded. "Anyway, as it was I was hurt. I actually felt betrayed because I had trusted him. I didn't expect he'd be any nicer to me in the halls or anything, I just thought that he would leave that one evening alone."

"But he did," Hermione offered, beginning to understand.

Ginny nodded before continuing. "I didn't really care _how_ he was reacting to me at first so I didn't really notice the surprise and confusion until he had me completely pinned down. That was when I realized that he was just trying to figure out what I was saying. We just looked at each other for a moment. As I recall, that's what freaked Ron out so much." Hermione nodded again. "He seemed so…angry, but not at me. When I started crying the anger instantly melted away and his eyes were so soft, so concerned. I watched the pain slowly build until he couldn't take anymore, I guess, and he hung his head.

"I was so confused at the time, I didn't really know what was going on. I just knew he looked so defeated. When he said he deserved it I knew I had made a mistake. I knew it wasn't him that had said those things after all. When he called for Parkinson…that pretty much cleared the whole thing up, except why he had looked at me like that. When I heard he had punched the wall it only confused me more." She was fidgeting with the fringe on pillow nervously.

"I remember that I recognized regret, I'm not sure what else I thought at first, but I can't forget that those eyes…he was sorry Mi, I know he was. He was sorry that I was hurt. I don't think he's anything like what he shows people, how he acts. I mean, it's gotta be pretty dangerous to disagree with Lucius, right? All I really know for sure is that he would never hurt me or let me_ be _hurt if there was _anything_ he could do to stop it." She watched Hermione nervously.

Hermione leaned over and gave her a hug. "You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well, I guess there's really no reason to say anything to anyone else. I mean, it isn't like either of your behaviours has changed. Anyway, you trust him, and I trust you. Just, let me know if something happens?" she noticed the other girl's reaction before adding, "If you can, that is. I know he probably isn't inclined to trust _anyone_, much less me."

Ginny gave Hermione another hug. "Thanks Mi, but I don't think anything _will_ happen." She sounded really worried and upset by the observation.

"Oh, I don't know. If he got under your skin this way, I'm sure you're under his. It may be awful subtle, but I'm sure something will eventually." She smiled warmly. "Oh! And if you really don't mind, I'd love to borrow that book," she said, pointing to the paperback that had fallen to the floor.

Ginny laughed and passed the book to her.

* * *

A/N: sorry for the missed update yesterday. i wasn't feeling very well. i will try to update again later to today to make up for it. if i don't, you'll get the extra one tomorrow for sure. 


	7. Dreaming

A/N: here it is, the chapter to make up for yesterday's absence

* * *

Draco was walking alone on the grounds, trying not to think. He had always been able to dsitract himself whenever he felt alone. He had always found a way to bear the unbearable. Lately, however, the isolation was eating at his soul. The lies he was forced to tell were eating out his throat. The cruel mask he wore was making it difficult for him to hold his head up right. Worse of all, _her_ eyes were burned into his retinas.

If only she understood, if only he knew that she understood, he was certain all of this would be easier than it had ever been. He wouldn't be surviving anymore, he would be living. Fuck, he was falling for her, and that was only because he refused to admit he had already done so, completely.

Why was it this easy to capture his heart? It wasn't like he _knew_ her or anything. They had spent half an hour together, most of it in silence, and shared a few moments of silent exchange as they looked each other in the eye. How was it bloody possible for him fall for her over that?

Oh, wait, that's right, because he was BLEEDING ALONE IN THIS FUCKING WORLD! Maybe that was it.

He was so lost in his own world and trying so hard to escape it that he didn't notice her sitting on a bench just up the walk.

She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't hear him approaching.

It wasn't until he tripped over her outstretched feet that either of them looked up.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, jumping up and kneeling down next to him. "Are you all right? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have had my feet in the middle of the path!" She was trying to help him up and see if he was hurt at the same time.

"No," he stood and brushed himself off, "it's my fault. I should have been watching where I was going." He offered his hand to help her up.

She took it.

Once she was standing they just stood there, looking at each other.

He wanted to tell her everything. No one else was around. No one else would see. He wanted to explain, to let her know everything that had gone through his head in the past months, in the past years, in his life. He wanted to tell her so badly.

She wanted to say something, anything encouraging. She wanted to let him know it was safe with her. She wanted to help him with whatever was obviously torturing him. His eyes looked so pained, so desperate. But what could she say?

Her eyes were so sympathetic, so understanding all ready. She deserved to know, didn't she? She was the only one who had ever wanted to, that was for sure. She looked so concerned, so...desperate to help him, he could see it in her eyes. He wanted to tell her, but he couldn't make his mouth move.

He looked so tired, so afraid. He looked so small and vulnerable. Draco Malfoy looked vulnerable. She moved her hand to reach out to him, to touch his shoulder reasuringly, but she couldn't bring herself to take that risk and so her fingers just closed reluctantly and her arm lowered again. She opened her mouth to say something but she closed it when she realized she didn't have anything to say.

She wanted to understand so bad. She cared about him. He could see that. If he explained...it would only bring more darkness to her world. If she was worried for him now, details would only make it worse. He had to protect her. She would hate him for it, if she ever found out, that much he knew, but he didn't have a choice. He would just keep her from ever finding out. He smiled ruefully to himself and lowered his eyes. Raising them again he looked as deeply into her eyes as he could, bringing his hand up to cup her face. He ran his thumb along her cheekbone, closing his eyes. Dropping his hand, he walked away from her.

She would never forget that moment for as long as she lived. His stormy grey eyes...that last look...that last touch...the way he had clenched his jaw before dropping his hand... She watched him walk away and out of sight before sitting back down on the bench and staring at the ground.

That was where Hermione found her two hours later, sitting on that bench, staring at the ground. She sat down next to the red-head without a word. After a few minutes, she gently touched the other girl's shoulder. "Gin?"

Ginny looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "He...he's...a fucking moron!" She broke down into tears and Hermione wrapped her arms around the trembling figure beside her.

Once Ginny had calmed down, Hermione asked, "All right. We knew that." Ginny laughed reluctantly between sniffs. "What, precisely, did he do now?" Her tone was so soft and caring.

"He's protecting me. He won't talk to me or tell me what's going on because he doesn't want me to hurt anymore, to worry anymore," Ginny told her shoes.

"Is that what he said?" Hermione reached out and put a few strands of Ginny's hair behind her ear.

"No. He didn't say anything. Well, he said he should have been watching where he was going," she shrugged at the irrelevence of such a remark. "He was walking, I was reading. He tripped over my feet," she explained. "Anyway, I apologized, he said it was his fault, helped me up from where I had knelt beside him, and then we just stood there, staring at each other. All the pain and regret I saw before was so much more intense, with the added weight of desperation. He seemed so lost and so alone, more than ever. He wanted to talk, I know he did, but he never said a thing."

Hermione shifted so she was sitting sideways on the bench with one leg bent and lying in front of her.

Ginny did the same so she was facing the other girl and actually looked at her. "Then something happened, and he made a decision. He looked down at the ground and then back up. When he looked back up his expression had completely changed. It still had the pain and regret and loneliness, but the vulnerability was gone. His eyes were so intense, so deep, so strong and determined. He put his hand on my face as he looked at me," she raised her own hand to where his had been and paused for a moment, eyes clouding over, drifting off into the moment, "and just before he closed his eyes," she continued, "I saw nothing but pure concern and...and...I don't want to...Mi, I swear I saw..."

"Affection?" Hermione supplied, understanding why such and observation would be so hard to make.

Ginny nodded, looking like she felt a bit silly to claim such a thing.

Hermione sighed, "If he reached out to you like that, held your cheek, I think it's a pretty safe assumption," she said gently.

Ginny nodded slightly. "Anyway, after he closed his eyes, he clenched his jaw like he was steeling himself for something, and walked away." She looked up, "He's protecting me, Mi, I know he is."

Hermione put her hand on the back of Ginny's head and pulled her forward for an awkward hug as they both leaned over their own legs. "Well, maybe some day you'll get an opportunity to protect him."


	8. Interlude

A/N: it's short. i'm sorry but i couldn't add anymore without going into the next chapter. this is just a little interlude. see you tomorrow.

* * *

Life continued as it always had. Malfoy was cruel to Ginny and a biting reply always rolled of her tongue as naturally as breathing. Occasionally they would exchange a glance across the Great Hall and occasionally Hermione held her while she cried for him, but other than that there were no signs of any connection between them. 

Hermione kept her word and never said a thing to Ron or Harry about Ginny's 'relationship' with Malfoy. The boys never thought of the events earlier that year as anything other than a source of amusement at Dean's offense. Dean, for his part, never _could_ meet Ginny's eyes again.

Time passed and before long the year was over. During the summer the war began in earnest and the school was closed. No one thought it would be a good idea to have all the wizarding children in Great Britain on one train at the same time and any other form of transportation would have been a logistical nightmare, not to mention the fact that half of the parents had already written saying they would be keeping their children at home. Harry had spent a great deal of time with Dumbledore both alone and with Ron and Hermione present. They were working on something, but Ginny was never told what.

Ginny was allowed to help around headquarters. She took on responsibilities greatly resembling that of a secretary. She kept track of parchments and papers and maps. She kept all the information organized and could probably answer any question you had about what was going on or who was where doing what. She became indispensable at meetings and knew pretty much everything _except_ what Harry, Ron, and Hermione were up to.

She knew, somewhere out there, Draco was probably a death eater. Every time there was a raid or battle she prayed as much for him as she did for her family and friends in the Order. She would look up at the stars at night and wonder where beneath them he was. She would stand in the wind and wonder if it had passed him as well or if it was on its way _to_ him.

It wasn't long before her thorough knowledge of details put her in a position to help the others make decisions. It seemed she had a knack for tactics. Well, she _had _never lost at chess…

She never said anything to anyone about him because she didn't _know_ anything. She just hoped with every breath that he would send her some sign, some indication of what he was planning before he did it. She never doubted what his intentions were. How could she with what she had seen? She just hoped she could give him help from her end.

Draco joined the death eaters just as his father desired. He worked his way up the ranks until he was in the 'inner circle' and possessed the most authority of anyone his age and more than quite a few older than he. He hated every minute of it. His soul roiled within him whenever he killed. He always said a prayer for the dead, but it did them very little good.

He regretted not talking to Ginny when he had the chance, but he knew if he had he never would have had the strength to remain on this course. No, he had done that which was necessary. He may not have needed to spare her the details and pain, but he certainly had needed to spare himself the depth of connection a _confirmed_ understanding would have brought. It was hard enough to be away from her, to wonder about her, to worry about her, when all he had to go on was hope.

He kept with him at all times a little paperback book. His tallies had long outnumbered the previous owner's. He almost never read anything else. It was as though his sanity was stored within its pages. He prayed she understood where once he had prayed she did not. He had a plan, but it relied upon her trust and cooperation.


	9. Hope

There wasn't a trace of magic on the package. He had made sure of it. He didn't want it being destroyed for any reason. It had to reach her. All his hope rested in that one package.

He used a polyjuice potion to walk around Diagon Alley like a day shopper. He casually entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He carefully left the package on the counter without being seen. He broused. He left. He watched from outside.

He saw George, or maybe it was Fred, he didn't care which one it was but one of them picked it up. He read the message written on it and called for his brother. The other one read the message as well. They exchanged a glance and a few words. The first one took the package into the back room. He could only hope that there was either a fireplace in there for floo or that he had aparated.

He had done all he could. The rest depended heavily on chance. He left.

Fred aparated into the kitchen at number 12 Grimmauld Place with a small brown package in his hands. He saw Lupin sitting at the table and breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey," he said, "someone left this on the counter at our store. We don't know what we should do with it because we don't know who it's from." He handed the package to the werewolf.

Lupin read the message on top and frowned. He preformed a few spells over it and nothing happened. "There isn't any magic involved, whatever it is. I would say give it to her."

Fred still wasn't to sure, but he didn't have time to argue.

"Give what to who?" Ginny entered the kitchen in time to hear the last statement. "I heard someone aparate in." She turned to her brother. "Hello, Fred."

"Hey, sis," he said a little weakly.

"Here." Lupin handed her the package.

She looked at it curiously. _Please deliver to Ginevra Weasley. This belongs to her,_ was written on the top. She frowned thoughtfully. The hand writing looked familiar. She hadn't seen it before, she knew that, but it reminded her of someone. Why? How could _handwriting_ remind you of someone if you've never seen it before? Carefully unwrapping it, she immediately sat down. Well, that explained it. The elegance in the script, the graceful lines, it reminded her of his voice and movements.

"What is it?" Fred demanded at once. He didn't like the way the colour had drained from her face.

She held it up for him to see. It was her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. Fred and Lupin exchanged confused looks. Ginny opened the cover. She didn't know why she did, but she was glad she had. There, written on the blank page, was a short letter.

_Ginny,_

_This belongs to you. I'm sorry I kept it so long, but I needed it. I hope you understand. I sincerely hope you receive this. Much more is riding on your reception than my reputation as a borrower. I managed to place myself in a unique position. Given a proper signal, I can help a great deal with your end game. I can only do so once, so make sure you are ready for assistance before calling upon it. I make no suggestions for a signal as this may be intercepted, but I am sure I will recognize anything you come up with. _

_Please, I know you have very little to no reason for trusting me. I pray that you can recall the day on the grounds. I held your face in my hand and looked you in the eye. Please, my hope rests in your ability to recall and understand what you saw there. _

_If you cannot find reason to trust me there it is admittedly my own fault. I attempted to hide my feelings and motivations from you. I was afraid that if you knew my convictions and intentions it would only make life that much more difficult for you. I could see how much you were concerned for me already and I had no desire to bring even more pain and worry into your already dark life._

_Draco._

_My hope rests in you._

_ps, you have some catching up to do._

The letter brought tears to her eyes. She had been right. She _had_ seen honesty, integrity, nobility, and honour in his eyes. He _had_ been protecting her. She wondered what assistance he could give. She wondered how dangerous this 'unique position' he had gotten himself into really was. She was already thinking of a thousand different signals she could give him. None of them seemed right. She would have to think of that later.

She may have little reason to trust him, but she did, completely. The question was how to convince the others to do so. She could tell them it was an anonymous tip. Hermione would know, though, since it came in this book. Besides, they would want to read the note and he had signed it, the moron.

She could almost feel his hand on her face again. She had to close her eyes under the weight of the memory. His eyes were so clear, though, that it almost felt like she was looking into the real thing.

The post script confused her. She flipped to the back of the book and almost laughed when she realized that, from his tallies, he had read the book twice as many times as she had.

"Gin?" Fred called her back to her surroundings, "what does it mean?"

"It means," She turned to her brother, "that we have an advantage that has not yet been recognized." She looked over at Lupin. "It has a message in it, something I'll need to discuss with everyone. Can you call a meeting?"

Lupin studied her eyes for a moment before nodding. "I think that would be a good idea."

Miles away, Draco sat alone, wondering whether or not it had gotten through. He sighed and shook his head before standing and finding something to _do_. There was nothing more he could do. He would just have to wait and watch. He would recognize the signal if she gave one, he was sure of that. He just didn't like _not_ knowing whether she _would_.


	10. Heitation

"So let me get this straight," Ron was saying, "you want to trust Malfoy and tell him when we are about to make our final move because he returned your _book?_"

"No. I want to trust him because I _know_ he is trustworthy. I want to tell him when we are about to make our final move because he is in a position to help." Ginny did her best to keep her voice calm.

"Dear, it does sound a bit odd," her father tried to sound comforting but only sounded patronizing. "You kids never got along in school. This is the first I've ever heard of _anyone_ wanting to trust Malfoy. He could have just as easily sent you that message because he wanted you to believe it so he could set us up."

Ginny sighed. Fine, she knew they wouldn't want to believe her. She would have to start at the beginning and hope that it helped. "Just listen, all right?" she looked around at the table and saw the heads nodding. "Malfoy spent his life being cruel to us, making fun of us, otherwise tormenting us. So why, when someone started spreading rumours about me, did he defend me? He stopped me from killing the guy and punched him, twice, for _my_ sake. If he really thought I'm nothing more than a blood traitor and deserving of death, why defend my honour? And you were there," she pointed at Harry, "you saw what he did. If you're honest you'll admit what you saw doesn't make any sense for a death eater."

She thought she saw reluctant acquiesence in his eyes. She _hoped_ she saw it in his eyes.

She continued. "Then, since he got detention for what defending me, I fixed it so that his punishment was to tutor me in my best subject. It only took half an hour, but we talked while I worked and he was perfectly civil. He didn't insult me _once_, even though I left myself _wide_ open for quite a few. He even admitted that he would defend Hermione, a muggleborn, if she had been in my place."

Hermione's widened. Ginny hadn't told her that part before.

"A few days later I heard...some things going around Slytherin that made me think he had done the exact same thing he had defended me from. When I...um...confronted him about it, he was really confused and had no idea what I was talking about. When he figured it out he stepped back and basically said that if he said all those things than he deserved whatever I gave him and left. After he left he punched the stone wall of the castle, _twice_, with the _same_ hand. The first punch split his knuckles. The second punch broke seven bones." She had learned about the broken bones from Madam Pomfrey a few days later. "Again, does that sound like someone who doesn't care? Does that sound like someone what _wants_ to see me hurt?"

A few people around the table were exchanging glances and murmering. She hoped it was a good sign.

She had two points left to make. "During the winter break he was walking and accidently tripped over my feet while I was sitting on a bench reading. He didn't blame me, he didn't yell at me, he said it was _his_ fault. I had knelt beside him to make sure he was all right and he _helped_ me up. He stood there, staring at me." He _had_ to go and tell them about his hand on her face, didn't he. He should have known that for her to make them believe her she would have to show them the note. Anyway, she had to get through this. "There was no hatred, no ice in his eyes at all. He was kind, concerned, even scared. He put his hand on my face to say goodbye. The last look I got at his eyes made my heart break, it liked his had."

Most of the faces around the table looked thoughtful. She really hoped that was a good thing.

Her last point, she had to make it good. "Besides, he doesn't know if I have any influence here or not, he's just hoping. I doubt Tom would do anything so sketchy. Everything I've mentioned would have needed to be planned that far in advance to set me up, and at that time everyone thought school would be in session right now, another reason to find a different way in than _me_. I'm the youngest one here, I'm the youngest child of my parents, I'm the only girl in my family, wouldn't it make more sense to assume that I'd be kept as removed from everything as possible rather than in a position to make this request? Sending _me_ a tip makes absolutely no sense at all unless it's genuine and I'm his only hope because I'm the only one who has looked into his eyes while the wall was down." She sat down and waited.

They asked her to leave the room while they talked about it. She did so reluctantly.

When they brought her back in, she knew immediately what their answer was.

"I'm sorry, Ginny..."

"It's just too dangerous..."

"All your points were well made..."

"We want to trust him..."

"He may have changed since school..."

"He may be using you knowledge of what he _once_ was..."

"They might know what he's planning..."

"Even if he is sincere, it's just too easy to get caught..."

"I'm sorry, Ginny, we can't trust him."

She swallowed hard and nodded. Trying not to cry she nodded. "If that is your decision that it is how it is."

Later that night in her room, Hermione found her reading her book. "I'm sorry, Gin."

"It's all right, Mi." Ginny scooted over and made room for the girl on her bed. "I don't really think I expected them to believe me, to trust him."

"But you're okay, then?"

"I don't know."

"Look, I don't..." Hermione looked around, closed the door, and cast a silencing charm. "I don't think it's really like you to take something like this lieing down so I'm not sure what's really going through your head..."

Ginny looked at her curiously. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"Just...in case you haven't thought of it...whatever sign he would recognize as from you...well, it's a safe bet no one else would, not even the Order."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. That was indeed what she was planning, but for Hermione to _suggest_ it rather than try to talk her _out_ of it was a slight surprise.

"Oh, I admit that I had my doubts when you told me about him at school, but the way you explained it just now, well, it all made sense."

Hermione proceeded to tell her what had been going on with Harry and Dumbledore. She apologized for not telling her earlier, but she really was having a crisis of conscience over it. She felt horrible for 'betraying' Harry, but she really did think it was for the best.

Ginny smiled to herself.


	11. Help

Hermione informed Ginny that they had been hunting for horcruxes, the reason Voldemort had not been killed several times over. Hermione told Ginny that they had found the last one. Hermione told Ginny that Harry was almost ready to face Voldemort for the last time.

Ginny combined this knowledge with her awareness of every other Order activity.

The Order underestimated Ginny. They believed she was a 'good little girl' and would obey them. They believed that because they had told her not to signal Draco, she would not signal Draco. There were perhaps a few people who suspected she had submitted a little easily for someone of her fire, but they were also the ones that believed in her. They were Lupin, her brother Bill, and Snape.

At what everyone hoped would be the last meeting of the Order; strategy for the last battle was discussed. Three fourths of the Order would be engaged in diversionary tactics. One fourth of the Order would be supporting Harry. Ginny did not envy Harry the responsibility that rested on his shoulders; no one did. They chose a time for the initial strike of the battle; 12:30 a.m. three days hence.

Snape approached Ginny after the meeting. "You know, it really is a shame they won't trust young Malfoy."

She nodded, still straightening her papers and notes from the meeting.

"I think I would signal him myself regardless of their wishes if I knew how," he said absently before walking away.

She stared at his back. She had _once_ considered the man subtle. Her eyes drifted over to Lupin where he stood talking to Bill. He glanced at Snape's retreating back and then returned his eyes to Ginny. Without breaking eye contact, he nodded slightly. Bill noticed the movement and winked at his sister. Ginny smirked and shook her head.

The next day the Daily Prophet ran a very interesting editorial. It was perhaps most interesting for it irrelevance. It simply stated:

_In these dark times I find it helps to look for a way to escape for a few hours. A good book is the surest way for me to ease my mind and rest from the worries and fears that surround me. Just two days ago I stayed up until 12:30 reading Pride and Prejudice. It was an excellent diversion and left me free to concentrate on more serious matters the next day. Merely a suggestion for all the other weary souls out there. And don't let the nay-sayers get you down, things will be all right in the end._

It was unsigned. As Draco read it he almost laughed. Two days ago, eh? That gave him two days to get ready, plenty of time. Speaking of time, he was impressed with the way she had slipped that in as well. She even managed to communicate their primary tactic, diversion. He could work with that. What bothered him was that last comment. He suspected she had sent this without permission. He feared that she would be considered a traitor for doing so. He hoped that his help would exonerate her.

The final battle went off without a hitch. Everyone in the Order had been expecting much more difficulty than they met. The diversions worked almost too well. It was almost too easy to enter Riddle Manner. They weren't complaining at the time, but when the battle was over they began to wonder.

Draco had turned in false information. He reported his connection with the Weasley girl, citing it as something he had set up for just such an occasion. He told them that he had convinced her he was on their side and wanted to help in the final battle. He told them she had given him more than enough information to get at Potter once and for all. Apparently, they were setting up battles designed to _look_ like diversions, making them so obviously empty of meaning that the party sneaking onto Riddle Manner would draw all of the attention. The theory being that Voldemort would see two obvious and open battles and a then, out of the corner of his eye, a hand full of people trying to sneak through the shadows unnoticed and turn all of his attention to that which they were trying to hide. They were going to have someone polyjuiced as Potter, a fool willing to sacrifice his life. Once that imposter was killed, Voldemort would be off his guard. The Order would act disheartened and downtrodden, waiting for the moment to attack with the real Potter at the lead.

It was just ridiculous enough, just convoluted and unbelievably stupid that it was bought completely by those that thought Dumbledore a fool and over analyzed everything looking for treachery and scheming. The Manner was still going to be guarded well, but full attention was to be given to the battle fields in order to strike a crushing blow to Order numbers as well as morale and faith in the tactical abilities of its leadership.

From there, Draco managed to get assigned to guard duty at the Manner where he incapacitated a few of his fellows around 12:25, trusting the Order to show up precisely on schedule. They did not, they were one minute late, and Draco nearly died of anxiety during those sixty seconds.

None of that, however, was terribly visible as the Order walked around the fallen Manner after the battle's end and Voldemort's death.


	12. Hostility

After Harry had killed Voldemort and the battle was won, they explored the Manner, securing all surviving death eaters. Ron, Harry, and Hermione formed one of the teams. They started down one hall and found three death eaters securely bound in the first room. This puzzled them slightly, but they took the prisoners out into the main hall and proceeded. They found four more in various rooms. Hermione was leading the last one out to the others when she heard Ron shout. He had apparently found one fully awake and still free.

She ran down the hall and burst into the room the shouts had come from, almost colliding with Harry. There, in the center of the room, was a large table. At one end was Ron, standing, and pointing his wand. At the other end was Malfoy, sitting, with his wand clearly out of reach in the middle of the table.

"Don't move!" Ron shouted. He took a few steps around the table and grabbed the abandoned wand. Malfoy just sat there, waiting patiently.

Ron's reaction confirmed his fears regarding Ginny's signal. He was still considered an enemy. He had made sure that he was in a non-threatening position when he was found and now he was merely waiting for orders. He had no intention of struggling. His eyebrows raised in curiosity when he noticed Hermione's expression.

Ron had tossed Malfoy's wand to Harry and moved around to Malfoy's side. "All right, stand up, and don't try anything." His voice was hard and angry. Malfoy sighed and did as he was told.

Ron shoved him toward the door, almost causing him to lose his balance and fall. As it was he stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance and straightening his robes.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted.

"What?" Ron turned to her. "He's the enemy, Hermione, remember? He tried to use Ginny." His voice was dark and threatening in his last statement.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. Wonderful, this was going to be fun.

As soon as they were in the main hall where all the death eaters were being gathered, Ron hexed Malfoy and he fell on his face, completely immobilized. Hermione immediately knelt down beside him, rolled him over, and made sure he was all right, glaring at Ron as she stood up.

Snape and Bill tried to make the trip to the ministry as easy for Malfoy as possible, but as they were the only ones present that thought him an ally it was pretty difficult for them to do so. Lupin had been at one of the diversion battles.

Once back at the headquarters, Hermione and the others told Ginny all about the battle. When Ron mentioned Malfoy's arrest Ginny barely strangled a scream.

"But he's on our side!" she shouted.

"Come on, Gin, you can't still be on about that! He was there! He was at the Manner!" Ron was turning red.

"Did he hex anyone? Kill anyone? Was a single Order member hurt by him in any way?" she asked.

"Well, no," he admitted reluctantly, "but we found him just sitting at a table with his wand out of reach. He just surrendered without a fight. I bet he's going to try to do what his father did last time, blame an Imperius or something. He's a coward, Gin, not a hero."

"But, Ron," Hermione spoke up, "what if he was the one to take out all those death eaters we found? No one else had been down there yet, and we would have been a lot of trouble if seven more of them had shown up during the battle."

Ron turned to Hermione with a look of complete disbelief and betrayal on his face.

Harry hung his head. "Gin, tell me you didn't contact him."

Ginny just glared at her brother. Ron turned to Harry. "She wouldn't! Gin! You wouldn't! Tell him you didn't!" He couldn't believe his baby sister would have betrayed them.

"From what Hermione says, he saved your ass." Ginny didn't know why she was so mad, but she was. She had known no one trusted Draco, well, almost no one, so why was it making her so mad _now_?

"Oh Gin," Harry sounded so disappointed. "That's not the point. The point is that you didn't _know_! He could have just as easily, easier even, exposed us. He could have gotten us all killed."

"But I _did_ know!" Ginny shouted. "And he _didn't _get you killed! He saved you! He helped you! He's one of us!"

Harry got to his feet and looked at her very sternly. "No, Gin. He is _not_ one of us! If he was one of us he would have come to Dumbledore a long time ago! If he was one of us you wouldn't have been the only one to know it! You were wrong to tell him what we were doing! We aren't going to tell anyone what you did, do you understand? He'll be tried like the rest of them and if he can prove himself innocent than he'll be released, but if we tell people what you did and he _isn't_ found innocent then you'll be tried as well and I will _NOT_ see you put in Azkaban!"

Ginny started crying and shaking her head. Hermione stood and tried to comfort her, but the other girl would have known of it. "_NO!"_ she screamed, _"I will NOT be **quiet**! _If I don't tell people what I did they'll _NEVER_ believe him!"She stopped screaming and her voice lost all of its anger. Expressing only pain, she said, "You're a fool, Harry, if you can't recognize what he did for you, for us; if you can't recognize what he _sacrificed_ for us." With that she turned and left. She was going to find Snape or Lupin to ask them what she could do to help Draco.

When she was gone, Hermione turned to the boys. "I knew, you know. I encouraged her to contact him. He saved us, and you know it." She followed her friend out.


	13. Heartache

A/N: sorry i missed yesterday's update. here are two chapters to make up for it

* * *

Ginny testified at Malfoy's trial. Hermione testified as well, sharing the details regarding the seven death eaters they had found already bound where no one in the Order had been. Their statements, along with the statements of various Order members at the final battle, put him in a very positive light. Between his knowledge of the plan and the fact that he had not fought _against_ the Order, along with the mysterious ease of entry and incapacitation of death eaters at the Manner, there was a pretty good case for his allegiance. Unfortunately, none of the other surviving death eaters would testify to the false intelligence he allegedly supplied, but they more than happily detailed various missions he had gone on for the Dark Lord, listed those he had killed, and provided examples of his various contributions to their cause. 

By the end of the trial, it was impossible to predict how the Wizengamut would rule. Remus, Snape, and Bill tried to comfort and calm Ginny, but she could barely sit still and was literally shaking as they waited for the decision. She hadn't been allowed to see Draco anywhere but in court and that was from a distance. She hadn't been able to talk to him or communicate with him in any way. She had tried to read his face as she testified, but she couldn't tell if he was grateful or angry with her for taking the risk.

The truth was that he didn't know either. He knew he _should_ be mad at her for risking everything like that, but he couldn't help but find reassurance in her presence. He found it very difficult to remain seated and silent while she was in the room. He wanted nothing more than to run over to her, embrace her, thank her, and order her to leave him to his fate. Her faith in him was more than enough. He needed nothing else.

He was worried about her, though. She looked so frail, so tired, and almost ill. He wondered if she had been eating and doubted that she had been sleeping. He tried to believe it was anything else, but part of him so desperately wanted her to be that concerned for him that he could not altogether abandon the possibility. Of course, contrary to that one small but persist part, the rest of his mind insisted that she would be a fool to worry so about him and if she was all of him agreed that he would give anything to see her well and happy. The same bit that wanted her to care so deeply about him also felt guilty should it be true desperately wanted to reassure her that he was all right regardless of what happened and she really shouldn't let it bother her so. All in all, he thought very little about his trial and very much about the redheaded observer.

When the counsel returned, however, his attention was finally drawn to his surroundings and his fate. He was pronounced guilty as charged and sentenced to life in Azkaban. He hung his head in acceptance, but his heart broke when he heard the strangled sob from the corner.

All life returned to him when he heard the next words spoken. "Ginevra Weasley will stand trial for treason one week hence."

His head snapped up and he screamed, "NO!" He began struggling against his chains, something he had not done since he had been taken in. He had been demure, calm his entire imprisonment. He had shown no signs of resistance or much life for that matter. Now, however, as every muscle in his body strained to break free, his youth and truly defined physical condition was suddenly apparent. "NO! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! SHE'S INNOCENT! SHE'S…" he didn't get to continue. A stunning spell had hit him in the chest and he fell unconscious on the floor.

Bill had to catch his sister and hold her close to him to keep her from crumpling on the floor as Draco fell. She had tried to go him when he screamed, but Snape had wisely stepped in front of her. She just stood there, leaning against her brother, lifeless.

She was taken into custody. She was so devastated by Draco's trial, even spending a week in Azkaban did little to make her appear weaker than when she had gone in.

At her trial, Hermione testified, sharing the conversation she had had with the other girl the night after the decision regarding Draco. Snape testified to his comment after the final meeting. Lupin and Bill both testified to encouraging her. They all stated that if she was convicted of treason they would confess to the same and insist upon the same sentence she was given.

Ron couldn't believe what was happening. He begged Hermione not to make that declaration. He told her that losing his sister was going to be horrible enough, he couldn't bear to lose her as well. She just pointed out that he should be giving that speech to Bill first, he was family after all. He finally got up the courage to tell her how he felt about her. Well, it was more of a knee jerk reaction to her statement. She said that and he said, "Yeah, but I'm in love with _you_!"

She gaped at him for a moment before telling him that she loved him too, but she had to do this. She had to do this because she loved Ginny and believed in her. He nodded weakly. He was finally beginning to understand how strong the girl's in his life were and how horribly he had failed to trust them.

Harry hadn't said anything since Ginny's arrest. He had known this would happen. He had told it would. He had warned her. But she had testified anyway. It was that, more than anything, her conviction and determination, that finally got through to him. On the last day of her trial, he got up to testify.


	14. Healing

Harry's testimony at Ginny's trial was recorded word for word in the Daily Prophet and was something that went down in history. It was taught in schools. It was mandatory reading for all potential aurors. It made an impact on the way people thought.

He thought about it long and hard before hand. He prepared it carefully. He memorized it and delivered it flawlessly.

"This is what I have learned," he began, "from this young woman. If you do not understand the relevance of my testimony as I begin, please hear me out and it will be made clear.

"I have learned the importance of seeing someone for who they are rather than who they appear. I have learned the necessity of putting forth effort to know someone before judging him. I stand here today for no reason beyond her knowledge of one _I_ believed to be my enemy, a man _she_ knew to be my ally.

"I have learned the importance of trusting the heart. I have learned the importance of trusting the soul. I have come to believe in observation and intuition. She never had what we would consider a real conversation with him, she never heard him _declare_ his allegiance, but she _did_ know him, and her trust in him was based on that knowledge.

"I have learned the importance of trusting the _judgement_ of those I love, of those I trust. I never doubted her in anything until I learned she trusted Draco Malfoy. I doubted her in that for no reason beyond my own mistrust of a man I never truly got to know.

"I have learned the importance of standing for what one believes. I have learned what it truly means to risk everything for one you love. She knew what would happen if he was convicted and yet she testified anyway. She knew the risk, and yet she took it because she refused to believe she had a choice. In her mind, knowing that he was right, deserving of freedom and even honour, obligated her to testify. She never would have been able to live with herself had she left him to his fate without attempting to help him. That much she would do for anyone whether she cared for him personally or not. That much her conscience would demand. The fact that she genuinely cares for him effects only her heart.

"She was not my only teacher. Hermione Granger, Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape have also given me a lesson in loyalty and integrity. They have stood beside her throughout this entire ordeal. They refuse to let her suffer for doing that which is right, at least not alone. They have no reason, no obligation to her beyond their affection and personal concern. They are laying everything on the line and that has taught me what true honour and nobility really is.

"I now stand, admittedly too late, in support of my friend. I have come to trust her judgement. I regret that I did not stand beside her when she first brought his offer of support before us. I regret that I was not immediately supportive of her when I learned what she had done. I stand beside her now, ashamed that I cannot make the same confession of the others.

"The most important lesson that I have received, however, was from Draco Malfoy. I have long indulged in self-pity regarding the prophecy concerning me and the responsibility it placed upon me. I wallowed in the pain of my loss and the sacrifice I was forced to make. Malfoy lived a life of solitude, in some ways much worse than my own, without complaint. He chose to remain in an abusive atmosphere on the _hope_ that he could turn it to _our_ advantage some day.

"He believes that the future and world at large is more important than the individual. He sacrificed himself, he sacrificed everything, for the chance to save our children. He willingly walked away from his innocence to preserve that of others. He willingly tore his own soul, taking the lives of a few already condemned, in the effort to save countless. He took the dark mark, knowing what it would mean at the end of the war, to achieve a place of benefit for the Order of the Phoenix. He influenced the death eaters, making our plan effective, saving our lives, playing an invaluable role in our victory, knowing that his contribution would probably go unrecognized. He allowed himself to be taken, peacefully, without resisting. He endured his imprisonment and trial without complaint. He did not speak out against his sentence. The only injustice that broke his heart and brought him to the point of fighting was the accusation of Ginny.

"He has shown me what it truly means to sacrifice oneself for one's convictions. He has taught me what it means to live a life of dedication. He has brought me to realize how selfish and shallow I have been.

"Ginny cannot be guilty of treason if her actions were in the best interest of us all. No, I say _we_ are the ones guilty of treason. We are the ones who have betrayed those we claim to protect, to love, by ruling against Malfoy and ordering Ginny not to contact him."

He finished his speech and stepped down. He didn't wait for further questions. He didn't wait to be dismissed. He simply left. He couldn't bear to face the girl any longer.

She had watched him intensely the entire time he had spoken. She couldn't believe what he was saying at first. She was proud of him. She felt sorry for him. She was convinced his speech was pointless. Her deep, pained, and dull eyes made it difficult for him to breathe.

The ruling was unanimous. She was free to go. Upon further review of the case, Malfoy was released as well. Due to Harry's speech, Draco was considered second only Harry in his contribution to the war. The two were held up as examples of honour and strength for countless years to come, both revered for their virtue.

Draco thought that it was absolutely hilarious, mainly because the only other option was to become exceptionally bitter, that Harry's words had turned him into some sort of demi-god in the eyes of a public that had theretofore loathed him. Ginny was just glad he had been released and that her family finally understood.


	15. Honour

A/N: sorry it took so long to update, real life started intruding

* * *

When she heard her verdict, Ginny just stood there. She didn't know how to react. She couldn't take her eyes off the far wall. Even when everyone she knew came over to hug her and laugh and cry all she could do was stare. Even when Snape whispered in her ear that Malfoy's case was going to be reviewed all she could do was stare.

Finally, Harry made his way through the crowd. He seemed hesitant, unsure of himself. As he stood before her, he swallowed hard and started to speak but stopped when she turned and focused her eyes on him.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then, without another word, she walked out. Her friends and family exchanged a few looks before Hermione, Snape, Lupin, and Bill all headed out after her at the same time. The others followed in confusion.

She didn't know where she was going. She just had to walk. She really didn't know what to think. She couldn't hope Draco would be released. If he was not… She hadn't wanted to be free without him. She had known she would be convicted. She had known that she was going back to Azkaban never to come out again. But she wasn't going back. They weren't sending her back. She had to stay out here now. She was out and he was in. She just walked. Eventually Snape was the only one following her. The others knew he would look after her.

She walked until she couldn't walk anymore, until she was too tired to think. Snape aparated her to the Order Headquarters and put her to bed.

She spent most of the following two weeks staring out the window. The others didn't know what to do. They didn't know how much her distance was due to her time in Azkaban and how much of it was due to her release. They were all worried what would happen to her if Malfoy was not released as well. Most of them had a hard time understanding why his fate had literally become her life.

"He understood her, and she understood him. For two people who never believed that was possible, that's all it takes," Snape explained the night before Malfoy's final hearing.

"That is where it has gone, yes, but it began with honour," Lupin added. "She knows the truth. She knows his motives and his heart. To let him suffer for doing that which was right is not an option in her worldview."

"He needs her," was Hermione's contribution. "He was the one that convinced her she is necessary, and he needed her through all of this more than ever."

"She loves him." Bill summed it all up. "Take all of that and go backwards. Take the need Hermione spoke of, add to it the honour Remus pointed out, and reach the understanding Snape recognized and it all builds to love. She loves him." His words were met with silence. As an afterthought a few seconds later, he added, "Judging by his reaction when she was charged with treason at the end of his own trial, he loves her as well." No one disagreed.

The next day they all went back to the ministry to hear the verdict of Malfoy's review. He stood as she had done at the end of her trial, staring at the back wall. She stood between Snape and Lupin, staring at her shoes.

Neither of them could be sure that they heard the actual verdict. All they knew was that the room went from silent to filled with noise. Her eyes snapped up from her shoes and his tore away from the wall to meet each other's gaze across the room. All the talking, all the yelling, all the commotion around them didn't matter. Time stopped as they looked at each other, unable to believe it.

They couldn't hear the words of anyone around them, but the tiny click of the lock holding his chains sounded like a roar in their ears. Before the chains had even reached the ground he was moving across the room. At her first step those around her fell silent. As they moved toward each other the silence spread through the room.

When they met in the center the sound of pin hitting the floor would have echoed. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her as though his life depended on her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He brought a hand up to her head and buried his own face in her hair. They didn't look like they would ever let go.

When he brought his face up there were tears in his eyes. Bringing his hand around to her chin he tilted her head up so he could look her in the eye before bending down to kiss her.


	16. Epilogue

Years later, when asked to comment on what it was like to grow up having the parents he had, Aiden Malfoy had this to say:

"They were my parents. I grew up. I'm not sure what you are looking for. They never tried to hide us from the publicity, Kelly and me. They used it, really, to teach us responsibility. They never tried to _scare_ us into behaving. You know telling us that if we messed up the whole world would be watching, but they did make sure we understood that. They told us that when we did something good just as many people saw. It didn't make us better or any more special than anyone else. It was simply the life we had and that was it.

"They told us what happened, so long ago. They told us what Dad's childhood was like, what Lucius did to Mom, and all of that. They told us about their trials and they made us memorize Uncle Harry's speech when we were really young. They made sure we understood why Dad did what he did and why Mom believed in him.

"They were very careful to teach us about honour and nobility and honesty without pushing us or weighing down all heavy. It really wasn't that hard, really, considering how they lived it all. I mean, anyone who had Dad for Defense Against the Dark Arts in school knows where he stands and learned pretty much everything I did if they paid attention. And Mom's work in the Ministry, well, her achievements pretty much speak for themselves.

"They never stifled us with expectations either. We were always allowed to be what we wanted to be as long as we did so with excellence. Kelly became a healer and, well, you all know what I've done. Sometimes I wonder if I could have blocked Mom's best shot when she played, she was a chaser you know.

"Anyway, I guess the most important thing I learned from them was that it doesn't really matter what kind of world we live in now, if we want it to _stay_ safe and whole for _our_ kids and grandkids we have to live like we mean it. What was it like to grow up with my parents? I can't imagine any other life."

Draco had named him for his hair. He had inherited his mother's red colour and Draco couldn't help but name him "fiery." It proved to be appropriate for his personality as well. He learned to control his temper when he was small, but he always had the enthusiasm and spirit to fit his name. He was the keeper for one of the premier Quidditch teams in the world. They took the cup twice during his career.

The name Kelly was also chosen for its meaning. It also proved to be appropriate. Kelly was indeed a "warrior." She may have been born years after the Second War of Purity, but she had her own battles to be fought. She introduced many muggle methods into St. Mungo's, improving the treatment of more ordinary ailments and injuries. After her mother died, she transferred to the ministry and continued Ginny's work for reform among the magical community, opening more doors and broadening more horizons.


End file.
